Sigo aquí
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Los shinkis no pueden pedir ni conceder deseos, pero los dioses sí. Yukine finge ser feliz. Su pasado es doloroso y su futuro incierto e inconcluso. Nada podrá reparar su dolor, o eso es lo que cree hasta que Yato se dispone a romper las reglas. Están ahí. Las personas por las que ha llorado toda una vida. —Dos años han pasado ya, oni-chan [•Yukine-centric•Leve Yatori•]


**Título:** Sigo aquí

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Yukine es mío!... ok no. Los personajes le pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Personajes/parejas**: Yukine-Centric. Mención YatoRi.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics y Fanfic ES.

**Notas: **Bien, ahí les va el segundo fic para el fandom Noragami,… kukukù

Bueeeeno. Desde que vi el capítulo 2 siempre tuve una idea de hacer un Yukine-centric pero necesitaba más trama. Ya cuando finalmente Noragami terminó, aún seguía teniendo la idea pero no la concretaba. So…, terminé finalmente haciendo esto. La verdad es que intentar entender los pensamientos de un personaje siempre es difícil y Yukine…pff, ¿Quién no lo ama? xD, como sea, espero sea de su agrado.

Que lo disfruten y…lloren (?)

* * *

.

.

**_Sigo aquí_**

.

.

Todas las noches, aunque él piense que nadie lo nota, se escabulle luego de la cena hasta aquel lago, se sienta y en silencio se pone a llorar. No quiere que alguien lo mire o que le pregunte qué es lo que tiene. No quiere ser la interrogación sin respuesta.

.

Él pensará que todos creen que la tristeza, por ya no estar vivo, se ha ido.

.

Yukine finge ser feliz. Finge ser feliz con Yato y con Hiyori, con Daikoku y con Kofuku, incluso cuando Veena lo visita junto a Kazuma y le llevan obsequios. Son, en términos humanos, una disfuncional pero gran familia, sin embargo, él no puede simplemente desechar sus recuerdos de antaño.

.

Los recuerdos buenos pero también los malos.

.

Aun puede escuchar sus voces. Son desesperantes y le hacen sentir mucho miedo y dolor. Su madre gritando, su padre también, su hermana llorando.

.

Hay sangre en sus recuerdos, hay un chico tumbado en el suelo. Es él.

.

—¡N-No!

.

La habitación esta oscura, más oscura que de costumbre. Las manos le tiemblan mientras se da cuenta que se ha sentado debido al sobresalto. No hay nadie, nadie vendrá, no tiene familia, no hay…

.

—¡Yukine!

.

—¡Yukine-kun!

.

Al umbral, siendo iluminados por una tenue luz de lo que parece una lámpara de aceite improvisada, Yato y Hiyori aparecen ahí. Ambos con la misma expresión de preocupación.

.

—H-Hiyori…, Ya-Yato… —su consuelo es verlos ahí, a su lado, luego de aquella pesadilla.

.

—¿Estas bien, Yukine-kun? —pregunta la castaña, acercándose a él mientras se hinca sobre el futòn donde el rubio dormía—. Se fue la luz. Yato te trajo a dormir y creímos que estarías bien si abríamos la ventana para que entrara un poco de luz de la noche, pero…

.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —esta vez pregunta Yato, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión a la espera de la respuesta.

.

—Yo… —no quiere que lo vean llorar ni mucho menos quiere causarles lástima. Pero se siente triste y desolado. Mientras recuerda, solo se detiene a bajar el rostro y sollozar. Hiyori toma su mano pero no es suficiente. Ambos lo saben, los tres lo saben. Que Yukine ha soñado con su familia y ha sufrido en el proceso. Lo pueden entender mientras lo oyen llorar levemente junto a los espasmos que sus hombros ejercen. Arriba y hacia abajo— _g-gomenasai (*)_

.

—No te disculpes, Yukine-kun —musita ella, tan dulce y gentil que en lugar de hacer un bien, le hace, al rubio, seguir recordando lo que era oír las dulces palabras de una madre— está bien, estamos aquí

.

Pero no es lo mismo, piensa.

.

Aquel pensamiento ejerce una presión en la nuca de Yato; es menor pero puede percibir el dolor que su shinki está sintiendo y no puede evitar sentirse inútil al no poder hacer algo para que se sienta mejor.

.

—Yukine, saldremos un rato —anuncia Yato antes de salir de la habitación, volteando a verlo, notando la mirada extrañada de Hiyori— asegúrate de que se abrigue bien, Hiyori —no dice nada más.

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

¿Cuál es el propósito de Yato?, esa es la pregunta que Hiyori busca resolver mientras camina en medio de ambos.

.

Yato va en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que Yukine, a su izquierda, se mantiene cabizbajo, ocultando la parte de la nariz a su boca en la bufanda extra que la Iki le ha prestado. Nadie dice nada.

.

A medida que avanzan, Yukine alza el rostro y puede observar a las personas que pasan a su lado. Vienen y van. Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar al lugar al que supuestamente van a visitar, seguramente Hiyori tampoco lo sabe.

.

El de ojos ámbar no quiere mirar a Yato y descubrir el tipo de expresión que tiene.

.

Yukine está consciente de lo que sus caóticas emociones repercuten en el Dios, pero no puede evitar sentirse abandonado y solo. Ahora más que nunca, mientras observa a un par de familias ir y venir, siendo felices, riéndose de bromas, es cuando nuevamente siente esa intensa punzada en el corazón.

.

Esos niños nunca conocerán lo que es sufrir. No sabrán nunca lo que es tener un padre violento, lo que es oír a una madre llorar todas las noches sus lamentos luego de los maltratos, lo que es sentir los espasmos de una hermana hecha pedazos. No lo sabrán, porque ellos no correrán con su suerte. Ellos seguirán siendo felices mientras él…

.

—Aquí es —anuncia el peli azul inhóspitamente.

.

La hilera de árboles, de aquel camino de piedras que recorrieron, se abre, mostrando una colina en pendiente hacia abajo. Hay unas escaleras pronunciadas que llegan a un lago, de ahí, de donde esas familias regresan de visitar.

.

Hiyori mira a Yato y la expresión de su rostro se transforma. Una sonrisa sincera adorna su rostro mientras que en Yato solo abunda una seriedad pacífica.

.

—Vamos, Yukine-kun

.

Obon, más conocido como el festival de las almas. Yato tiene conocimiento de ella como también tenía conocimiento de que justamente ese día se llevaría a cabo. Las personas ahí lucen tranquilas, unas no tanto. Yukine, a voltear a ambos lados, puede ver semblantes tristes, semblantes que después de durar cinco o seis minutos en oración, cambian, volviéndose una sonrisa aliviada. Un saludo final y finalmente se van.

.

—La gente acostumbra a venir aquí cuando han perdido a un ser querido. Los farolillos flotantes que colocan en el río, de alguna forma ellos creen que de esa manera pueden encaminar nuevamente a las ánimas de regreso al mundo espiritual —terminó de decir el Dios aun con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

.

Yukine está mudo. No sabe que decir. Pero la manera en la que ha mordido su labio inferior tembloroso le hace a Yato dibujar una sonrisa ladina.

.

—P-Pero…yo no he perdido a alguien, Yato

.

—Lo sé

.

—¿E-Entonces? —el rubio no entiende, pero logra captar esa mirada que ha pasado de él.

.

La mirada de Yato que ha priorizado a mirar algo que no es él. Hiyori sigue el curso, ocasionando que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al darse cuenta del propósito de ir allí esa noche. Mira a Yato y no puede sentirse más orgullosa de él.

.

Yukine sigue sin entender y solo cuando su amo le hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que voltee, es cuando finalmente comprende.

.

El único sonido que el shinki puede escuchar, es el de la presión que hacen sus oídos.

.

Están ahí. Las personas por las que ha llorado toda una vida.

.

—Dos años han pasado ya…, oni-chan —aquella chica no soporta el llanto.

.

Busca consuelo en aquel farolillo de tela con una vela en el interior mientras que sostiene con fuerza y lo humedece con sus lágrimas. Ella está hincada, y mientras recuerda a quien fuera su único hermano, una mano más adulta se posa en su hombro derecho. Una mano de la cual Yukine extraña su calidez y suavidad.

.

—Mi cielo, mi bebé… —la voz de su madre es tan idéntica a la última vez que la oyó. Tan dolorosa pero extrañamente a Yukine no le importa.

.

Sus pies avanzan por si solos, dejando atrás a Yato y a Hiyori y mientras lo hace, la garganta le arde, los ojos le lloran y el corazón le late.

.

No puede sentirse más feliz, o eso es lo que piensa, hasta que por fin nota que una tercera persona se encuentra ahí.

.

—Hijo… —la mano, que alguna vez intentó estrangular el cuello de su madre y el suyo, ahora está en el hombro de su hermana mayor. Pero esta vez no hay odio ni locura. No hay adicción, no hay violencia ni golpes, hay lágrimas, un río de llanto— hijo mío…

.

—Cosas malas tienen que suceder para que cosas buenas también lo hagan

.

Yukine voltea, oyendo las palabras de Yato. Ya no existen las demás personas, solo están ellos tres, y su familia. El shinki es un río a la deriva, una cascada acaudalada que no parece tener fin.

.

—Tu padre se arrepintió poco después de…tu muerte. Tu madre también por haberte dejado y tu hermana lloraba todas las noches pensando en ti.

.

—¿Q-Qué…? —pronunció con dificultad el de ojos ámbar. Pero no había necesidad de que el chico del jersey se lo siguiera contando.

.

—Aceptar tus errores es el paso más difícil, hijo… La rehabilitación fue el infierno…pero era el castigo que merecía por ser yo el tuyo

.

Yukine ha olvidado lo fundamental que es respirar, siente que abrir la boca e intentar hacerlo ya no suficiente.

.

—Papá pagó su condena, oni-chan, y luego nos buscó… —musita su hermana, que es casi igual a él. Con el llano incontrolable pero con una sonrisa sosegada. Los tres están hincados, uniendo sus manos en el farol de manta que la menor sostiene. Su padre no ha parado de llorar y su madre solo estruja su mano— ne, oni-chan…, dicen que en el cielo puedes comer toda clase de dulces…y que puedes divertirte mucho —ríe mientras solloza— ojala…, pudiésemos verte…, al menos saber que…, que estas bien y que eres feliz…

.

El llanto de Yukine se vuelve tan fuerte que supera al de su familia. Y cuando piensa que nada más puede superar ese momento, es cuando puede oír a Yato hablar y darse cuenta que por primera y única vez se encontraría rompiendo las reglas que demandan ser un Dios.

.

—Tu deseo…ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro

.

El shinki respinga, volteando a ver a su amo junto a Hiyori, y los ve sonreír. La mano de Hiyori, junto al gesto de que puede seguir caminando le hace voltear nuevamente.

.

Los zapatos del_ Hafuri Vessel_ (*) se hunden entre la hierba al caminar y acercarse a ellos. Y mientras sus padres, quienes son los que más culpa sienten, siguen llorando con la cabeza gacha, su hermana mayor es la única en darse cuenta que alguien se aproxima.

.

—_A-Anewe (*)_ —la capacidad de hablar de Yukine se limita a solo eso antes de que su voz se rompa y emoción lo consuma.

.

—_O-Oni-chan… (*)_ —pronuncia la rubia con asombro e incredulidad.

.

Porque solo ante ella se mostraría. A la persona que más le dio amor, a la que nunca lo abandonó, la persona que sostenía su mano durante cada pelea entre sus padres, la persona que quiso llevarlo junto a ella y a su madre, a la que separaron de él.

.

La distancia parecía mucha, pero en realidad estaban muy cerca. Yukine le sonrió en medio de las hileras de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Sonrió. Sonrió mucho y también rio.

.

La chica deshizo su rostro atónito y entendió que era verdad. Que su deseo se había cumplido.

.

Yukine estaba sonriendo, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho frente a ella y entonces lo supo.

.

—L-Lo soy, Anewe…—la chica sonrió en medio del llanto que compartía con su hermano menor— e-en el cielo puedo comer muchas cosas, puedo visitar mucho lugares, tengo nuevos amigos, hasta puedo hacer magia… y —respiró profundo, deteniendo el escurrimiento de su nariz enrojecida. Volteo la vista hacia atrás, donde Yato y Hiyori lo miraban— también es donde tengo una nueva familia…

.

—Es hora de que lo dejes ir, Yui

.

La voz de Yato se mezcla con la brisa y la chica es capaz de oír su nombre en la voz dulce de alguien rondar por ahí. Asiente, sonríe y dirige a sus padres a ponerse de pie, todos juntos sosteniendo el farol de manta.

.

—Yukine-kun… —el rubio extiende sus manos y recibe de manos de la castaña un farol de manta, uno que ella ha aguardado para él— ¿Listo? —lo sostienen ambos, pero Yukine sabe que no estará completo si un tercer par de manos no se une. Ámbar choca contra azul.

.

—Yato —el Dios atiende al llamado de su Shinki, sonriendo levemente mientras se coloca del lado derecho.

.

—A la una, a las dos y… a las tres

.

La última mirada entre los hermanos y finalmente los farolillos flotan al mismo tiempo.

.

Yukine ha sido liberado, la parte de él que sufría y dolía se va alejando. Y finalmente es feliz.

**_._**

**_…_**

.

—Yukine-kun ¿estás bien? —pregunta la de ojos rosas notando la mirada cautivada del chico en las siluetas de su familia que poco a poco se van alejando.

.

—Si

.

—Yukine —Yato toma la palabra sin apartar la vista del andar de la familia de Yukine. Ya casi se han perdido entre la multitud— ¿seguirás triste por tu familia? —la sensación de ya no sentir dolor se hace notoria en el rubio. La calma con la mira el andar de sus padres y de su hermana le indica a Yato que cosas buenas han sucedido esa noche.

.

—No, ya no más porque… —el shinki baja la mirada. La mano de Hiyori y la mano del bueno para nada de Yato, finalmente, por primera vez, siente que es capaz y merecedor de tomarlas— ahora tengo una nueva familia

.

Ambos se azoran sintiendo la firmeza con la que el rubio ha sujetado cada una de ellas.

.

Y finalmente su hermana, antes de desaparecer voltea, mientras sujeta la mano de su padre y de su madre también. Puede verlo.

.

Que Yukine finalmente ha encontrado la felicidad.

.

—Lo soy, _Anewe (*)_, así que díselos a ellos también, a mamá y…a papá. Que soy feliz con Hiyori y con Yato.

.

La rubia asiente y finalmente desaparece.

.

—Sigues aquí, Yukine —pronuncia el peli azul apretando su mano— y eso es lo que importa

.

—Sigo aquí…

.

Tomando las manos de su nueva familia.

.

.

.

* * *

_**C**omentarios:_

Aprovechando, contestaré los reviews sin cuenta del One-shot: "_**I'll meet you there"** _aquí (:

Nyleve: Que bueno que te gustó! Y no te preocupes, yo también lloré (?), gracias por tu comentario!

Kchibkn: Primero que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar tu opinión. Si bien no di muchas especificaciones de la edad de Hiyori, es tal como lo dices, similar a su madre. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en el asunto de los "te amo", creo saber más o menos a cuales te refieres jeje yo también me he pasado a leer últimamente algunos. Siento que soltarle la un "te amo" de los labios de cualquiera de ellos dos no iría o no encajaría. Primero fueron amigos y hasta apenas en el manga se están dando cuenta de que se gustan jaja por lo que igual lo pensé y finalmente terminó en lo que leíste. Qué bueno que te gustó, en verdad. Espero intercambiar un par de comentarios en un futuro, en lo que sea que se me ocurra escribir jeje, saludos(:

_**N**otas:_

Venga, no se contengan, yo también lloré (?)

El pasado de Yukine, siempre quise saber si durante sus pensamientos aun recordaba a su familia y si seguía lamentándose por morir. En lo que a su padre respecta, no sabía si seguirlo poniendo como un maldito pero al final me decidí que si el shinki sería realmente feliz, debería olvidar los rencores y perdonar, so…, no me maten.

En cuanto a la mención del festival del Obon, soy amante de los festivales japoneses y creo que, después del Tanabata, el Obon viene siendo mi segundo festival favorito. Y casualmente caìa como anillo al dedo para este OS, con respecto a las almas y a que Yukine es un alma.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Este es el tercer centric que hago y la verdad…ya me está gustando esto de pensar como los personajes owo

Nos leemos en lo que sea la siguiente cosa que se me ocurra por ahí.

**_¿Flores, tomatazos, sartenazos?_ _Los reviews son gratis! (:_**


End file.
